wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrrhia
Pyrrhia is the sole setting of the Wings of Fire series (besides the Night Kingdom that still may or may not be a part of it). It is an island continent with highly varied geographical regions, listed as the Ice Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Sky Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, Rainforest Kingdom, Kingdom of the Sea, and the Night Kingdom, which was located on an unknown volcanic island north of the Sky Kingdom. The mainland is shaped like a dragon without horns and appears to be similar to Canada and the United States of America when it comes to climate and geographical shape. Original map image created by Mike Schley. Geography A large mountain range runs roughly down the center of the entire continent, called the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where the Dragonets of Destiny were hatched and raised. This is home to the Sky Kingdom and separates the eastern and western halves of Pyrrhia - and which is presumably also responsible for the drastic weather differences on the continent. The tallest mountain in this range is known as Jade Mountain. The Ice Kingdom is dominated by the tundra's ice lands and glaciers. To its south is the Kingdom of Sand. Because of the sub-zero temperatures and animus-enchanted ice wall, no dragons other than IceWings can live there. The Kingdom of Sand is made of rolling sand dunes and cacti. The heat and lack of humidity is almost unbearable to dragons other than SandWings. The Mud Kingdom is populated with swampland, reeds, and tends to be very humid. Along the Mud Kingdoms northern border is the Diamond Spray River which meets up with the ocean at the Diamond Spray Delta. The Rainforest Kingdom is comprised of lively creatures and an endless tangle of vines and trees. At the extreme east of the continent where chains of islands form the dragons tail is the Kingdom of the Sea, also known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Pyrrhia appears to be placed in two hemispheres, as rainforests form solely near the equator of a planet where the climate is warm and humid, with the Ice Kingdom and northern Sky Kingdom being in the colder northern hemisphere. There are three rivers with known names: the Diamond Spray River, the Great Five-Tail River (the Great River), and the Winding Tail River. The bottom peninsula used to be the 2,000 year-old NightWing Kingdom, their queen at the time was Queen Vigilance. They abandoned it due to urging from Clearsight, worried that her plan to neutralize Darkstalker wouldn't work. Flora and Fauna The flora layout of Pyrrhia is quite similar to that of Earth, according to geographical regions. For example, in the Rainforest Kingdom, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Additionally, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the Ice Kingdom. Dragons make up the dominant life form on Pyrrhia, of which seven tribes have formed out of with each tribe ideally suited to their climate they preside in. A step down are the Scavengers, or as we would call them, humans. They show intellect through their ability to build structures and craft basic tools and weapons, small works of art such as pots have also been found. Scavengers were once the dominant life form on Pyrrhia before the dragons rose up against them in the event called The Scorching. Many terrestrial animals, including those that are domesticated such as cows and pigs, also appear to inhabit the land and serve as prey for the dragons. Tribes The dragons are broken down into seven tribes. MudWings, SandWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, RainWings, IceWings, and NightWings. All tribes except for the NightWings have found a place that suits their needs and have adapted into the tribes of Pyrrhia today. In The Hidden Kingdom, it is revealed that the NightWings live on an volcanic island north of Pyrrhia. In The Dark Secret the dragonets escape the volcano as it destroying their only home, forcing them into the rain forest to live with the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer mentioned that the NightWing island used to be covered in trees, until the volcano erupted. What wasn't burned up by lava flows was left covered in ash. Celestial Bodies Throughout the series it has been shown that three different sized moons orbit the planet where the series takes place. When all three of the moons are full, the dragons refer to it as "the brightest night", which only occurs once a century. It is unknown if any of these moons are named since they are usually referred to as "the three moons". In The Brightest Night, a fourth celestial body appeared while the SandWing queen was chosen. Sunny described it as "another brightest night", although such shouldn't have occurred for another ninety-four years. Starflight believed it was a comet given its increasing size as time passed, and Fatespeaker claimed to have a vision where it would crush them all. After some discussion it would later be known as the "Orb in the Sky" with several indirect impacts on the story. * The Orb in the Sky would soon disappear from the sky proving Fatespeaker's vision false. * Following the Orb in the Sky, meteors were spotted in the sky. * Darkstalker was awakened from his eternal sleep by the earthshaking meteor impacts. Changes to the map of Pyrrhia - Moon Rising ''Moon Rising'' saw the end of the War of The SandWing Succession. This brought about several changes to the map of Pyrrhia, they are as follows: * With the death of Burn in The Brightest Night, Sunny's mother Thorn was made queen of the SandWings was given possession of Burn's Stronghold. It has been aptly renamed "Queen Thorn's Stronghold". * "Under the Mountain" has been renamed "Claws of the Clouds Mountains". * "Queen Scarlet's Palace" is now "Queen Ruby's Palace". * "Queen Moorhen's Palace" is now located on the map. * With the orchestrated attack on the SeaWings Summer Palace by the SkyWings and assisted by the MudWings as seen in The Lost Heir, it's formerly hidden location was made known to the NightWings and has been labeled as "Ruins of the Summer Palace" on the maps of Pyrrhia. * "Bay of a Thousand Scales" is now located on the map. Gallery Darkstalker Map.jpg|Map of Pyrrhia in the time of Darkstalker bg-dunes2.jpg|The Kingdom of Sand|link=http://www.desertroseracing.com/wp-content/themes/desertrose/images/bg-dunes2.jpg Rainforest-800x600-desktopia.net.jpg|The Rainforest Kingdom Swamp.jpg|The Mud Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Mud_Kingdom Arctic_.jpg|The Ice Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Kingdom The Sky Kingdom.jpg|The Sky Kingdom The Sea Kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom of the Sea Volcano (1).jpg|The Night Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Kingdom Photo.jpg|Orbital view of Pyrrhia Three_moons.jpg|Pyrrhia's three moons Pyrrhia_map.jpg|Map of Pyrrhia|link=Pyrrhia Map (2).png|An image of Pyrrhia on an Orthographic projection with the intent to place Pyrrhia on a three dimensional surface. Trivia *Pyrrhia is assumed to be a derivative of Pyrrhic, which is used to describe a victory that cost such vast destruction that it is tantamount to defeat. This alludes to the War of SandWing Succession, but it might also describe The Scorching. *It might also be named after the prefix pyro-, which means related to fire and high temperatures. *Pyrrhia is confirmed not to be the only continent on their planet. Category:DP Locations Category:LH Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:MR Locations Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:Darkstalker locations Category:Locations